


仙女教母的惩罚

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 和平路线后的傻白甜





	仙女教母的惩罚

这件事本该很顺利。

我指的是，关于康纳决定在跟某个人类相识一百天的时候告白这件事。

一切都准备就绪，场景在系统中预设了无数次，连将汉克约出去的理由都准备了五套方案，但是，问题就出在……在此之前的一天，康纳在一次行动中受了伤。

伤得不重，完全没有停机危险，但涉及到程序方面的病毒比较棘手，稍一不慎可能所有文件都丢失，DPD冒不起这个险，于是请了模控生命专业人员出手。

谁知道，从模控生命赶来的“专家”竟然是卡姆斯基本人。

卡姆斯基声明自己肯定不是心血来潮，按他的话来说：康纳的主设计方案本来就曾经是我定的，某种意义上来说，我是他的仙女教母！所以我的小康纳受伤了我怎么能不管呢？

于是仙女教母愉快的施展了魔法恢复了他的小RK，并且……轻车熟路的从康纳的记忆数据中窥探到了一些东西！

什么？你说随便读取别人记忆这不好？呵呵，那可是卡姆斯基，什么锁定程序什么仿生人隐私权在他面前形同虚设，他就是神……仙教母，关心一下自己的孩子身心健康这哪儿算得上侵犯隐私呢？

然后，卡总顺理成章的就发现了孩子早恋问题——

他还不到半岁的小仿生人教子不仅有了自己的意中人，而且已经发展到了打算要主动告白的阶段，但他这个做“家长”的全然不知！这孩子还完全就没有打算与他分享一下自己的终身大事的意识！

卡姆斯基先生生气了，后果很严重，他决定给这个瞒着家长谈恋爱的小孩一点点惩罚，这惩罚就是……

“**RK800在24小时内将无法说出心上人的名字**”

安德森副队长在接回自家仿生人搭档的同时也收到了卡姆斯基先生的“魔法卡片”。

“这是什么鬼？”

老警探反复翻看着精美卡片，但除了这句银蓝色烫印的花体字以及一些闪闪亮的粉末，卡片上找不到任何一点别的提示。

“不、不是的，卡姆斯基先生一定是搞错了！这只是个恶作剧！我、我没有心上人……”

汉克看了看说话都不利索了的小安卓，后者眼神躲闪脸色发红，一副说谎的样子，就差鼻子没有长长一截了。

“真的？”

人类晃了晃手里的卡片，康纳将卡片一把夺了过去。

“是真的，副队长，我没有……”

他说着，额角的灯圈闪个不停。

汉克决定暂时不拆穿他。

但不拆穿，不代表汉克不知道是怎么一回事儿。

他早在一个星期以前就发现了康纳的“鬼鬼祟祟”，他知道康纳把一个类似礼物的盒子藏在橱柜顶层——小仿生人显然是认为他不可能下厨；他还知道康纳买了一件挺正式的西装，以及还订了一个贵得要死的餐厅，日期就在今天……

基于这些小线索，干了多年刑侦工作的安德森副队长不难推断出，康纳是在今天有一个重要的约会，嗯…鉴于康纳之前从未有过任何谈恋爱的迹象，所以这可能是他的初次约会，或者是……告白？

这也就能理解卡姆斯基先生为什么会开这样的小玩笑了，那个喜欢捉弄人的人类，大概在表达自己被隐瞒了的不快。

说实在的，汉克也感到不开心，理由嘛，他觉得以他跟康纳的关系，康纳至少不该对他隐瞒……但他绝不会像卡姆斯基先生这样，康纳的幸福才是最重要的，所以，他应该帮康纳一把，也就是在康纳无法说出那个人名字的时候，他觉得自己作为康纳的搭档…或者朋友？或者…反正他得帮康纳完成这次告白！

不过前提是……他也得知道那人是谁啊？

揣着双方各自的心事，安德森副队长带着康纳回到DPD，跟往常不同的是，天天围着副队长转悠的康纳今天一反常态与他的上司始终保持着非常“客套”的距离，理由是他积压了太多工作要完成……尽管就那点儿工作量，他一边看电影都能一边做完。

而每次康纳维修回来都恨不得把对方护得跟个刚出壳的小花鸭一样的安德森副队长，这次好像也并没给予他的搭档太多关照……开玩笑！我会让那家伙发现我在观察他吗？当然不，我会自己找出谁是他的那个告白对象。

因为耽搁了两天，作为DPD明星警员同时也是耶利哥联络人的RK800今天访客不少。

但令人比较意外的，第一个来的是卡拉，那个带着个仿生人女儿的AX400。

不、不会是她，应该不是她，肯定不是她！康纳应该不会喜欢一个有孩子…而且还有对象的！

汉克看了看外面等候着的高大黑人，心里踏实了几分……唔，奇怪，我为什么要紧张？

不过事实证明果然不是。

“卡拉！”

康纳一见到AX400就露出了笑容，并且亲切的叫出了她的名字。

卡拉是来道别的，她们一家很快将要去加拿大，放下爱丽丝亲手烤的小饼干后，母女两人跟康纳只聊了几句就赶着去机场了。

“怎么了？副队长？”

直到被康纳的问句惊动，汉克才发现自己刚才一直在注意着这边。

“咳、没什么！”

安德森副队长赶紧指了指康纳手里装着饼干的小盒子，假装自己只是对甜食感兴趣。

果然，康纳的注意力被转移，他迅速将盒子放进抽屉：“不，副队长，你今天不能再吃甜食。”

第二个来访者，是耶利哥的诺丝。

这位大美人踩着高跟鞋走进DPD的时候，所有警员的目光都偷偷摸摸的往这边瞟，但又没一人敢表现得太明显，毕竟这可是诺丝，耶利哥强硬派的代表。

康纳明显是有些紧张的，汉克偷瞄到他额角的灯圈闪成了黄色，然后又迅速变回了若无其事的蓝。

难道是她？不会吧？康纳喜欢这样的类型？

直觉告诉汉克这不太可能，但万一呢？万一康纳真的就喜欢这种类型？

安德森副队长心里五味陈杂，眼睁睁看着那位大美女冲康纳点了点头，然后转向了福勒的办公室，不一会儿，办公室里传来了一些争执的声音。

“你觉得怎么样？”

汉克向着办公室的方向示意了一下。

“谁？您说福勒局长，我认为他没问题的，只是一些小的分歧而已。”

“不不，我说的是诺丝，你对她怎么看？”

“诺丝？呃、其实还好，她只是还对人类抱有一些偏见…副队长，怎么了？”

仿生人好奇的看向他的上司，很明显的，在他叫出诺丝名字的那一刻起，汉克脸上的表情立刻放松了下来。

“不，没什么，问问而已。”

老警探调整了个舒服的坐姿，若无其事的端起冷掉的咖啡喝了一大口。

诺丝并没停留太久，不过她却间接的为汉克带来了一个重要信息——在她离开前，她与康纳单独交换了一张全息图片，看上去是一张电子请柬，两位崔西的婚礼。

……

“耶利哥欢迎你带着你的男友一同前来。”

“不、诺丝，这件事…出了点小问题，暂时还……”

“怎么？他还不知道？”

……

偷听到的只言片语令汉克眯起了眼睛，他非常清楚的确定诺丝说的是“他”“男友”，也就是说，康纳那小子喜欢的是个男人？

这家伙……汉克多少有点意外，但想想又合情合理，毕竟他从未见康纳对哪个女孩子表现出过特别的青睐，不过要说男人嘛……第一个嫌疑对象就是耶利哥的那位仿生人领袖！

汉克当然清楚康纳成为异常仿生人是因为谁的推动，他也记得在耶利哥新政府成立初期的一个多月里，康纳一直留在帮助那家伙身边协助他工作，他不只一次曾听见康纳在他面前夸赞过这位“救世主”，所以，会是那家伙吗？

“咳、康纳！”

老警探敲了敲桌子，成功的得到了一个回应。

“有什么问题吗，副队长？”

他搭档从对面的显示屏后面探了头过来。

“你们那个救世主，耶利哥的那个，对就是…皮肤有点黑的那个，叫什么来着？”

“乔许？”

乔许是谁？汉克压根儿想不起来，不过也好，排除掉一个。

“不不，我说的是……”

“马库斯！！”在康纳还未作出回应之前，一个声音插了进来，福勒局长将一叠文件拍在汉克的桌面上，“那可是仿生人的首领，汉克，你至少应该记住这个名字。”

计划落空……

如果不是看在几十年交情的份儿上，汉克大概已经冲着对方吼一句“不说话没人当你是哑巴”了。

回头一看，康纳还在用那种询问的眼神看着自己。

“啊、对，马库斯，他今天会来吗？”

“不会。他通常很忙，副队长你找他有事？”

“没事……”

“我下午会去耶利哥一趟，有些东西需要当面交接比较好。副队长如果有事的话……”

“我跟你一起去！！”

还没等康纳说完，汉克斩钉截铁的打断了他的话。

安德森副队长想着趁康纳跟马库斯见面的时候，也许能看出点什么来，他们总需要交谈不是吗？

但很遗憾，没有，他什么都没看出来，因为时间太短了！两位仿生人从见面到他们“处理”完公务满打满算不超过10秒钟的时间，两台RK同时褪下手部皮肤握住对方的手臂，灯圈闪了两下，OK！他们甚至连嘴都没张一下！

“就这样？”

人类瞪着他的搭档，后者无辜的眨眨眼：“当然，副队长，仿生人之间不都是这样的吗？如果不是这些文件比较机密，我本来可以直接网络传输。”

“那…不道个别什么的？”

“道别？”

两台仿生人满脸疑惑的看着人类警官。

“像这样，像人类一样，这是基本礼节。”时常把“礼节就是个狗屁”这句话挂在嘴上的安德森副队长此刻十分绅士的走上前去做了个示范——伸出手用力握了握马库斯的手掌：“再见，马库斯。”

“再见，安德森副队长。”仿生人领袖从善如流的回应了人类警官并转身向RK800伸出手：“再见，康纳。”

“再见，马库斯。”

OK，很好，不是他。

不过，为什么我会认为这很好呢？

回程的车上，安德森副队长一直在思考着这个问题，他想要找出康纳的意中人是为了帮康纳一把，但是为什么每次当“嫌疑对象”被否定掉的时候他却感到很开心，就像是…松了一口气的感觉？

一定是因为他们都并不适合康纳，是的，一定是这样！康纳这家伙，说是什么最先进的原型机，其实什么都不懂，好奇心太重，心又太软，他应该找一个能够呵护他的人类，对啊……人类？！我怎么没想到呢？康纳的心上人也许并不是仿生人呢！以那小子的思维，他喜欢上人类才是更有可能吧！毕竟他可是“自由运动”以后第一个主动申请继续留在人类社会中、为人类工作的仿生人啊！

该死的，我早该想到的，不过这个幸运儿…会是谁呢？

说到人类，这个范围可就能缩小太多了，不同于那一部分渐渐融入人类社会、向人类靠拢的亲和派仿生人，康纳虽然不仇视人类，但他很少跟人类有什么社交，他住在汉克的房子里，除了时不时会到酒吧去把汉克逮回家之外，他几乎哪儿也不去，他爱跟相扑玩儿球胜过参加聚会，如果要说与人打交道最多的场合，那也就只有上班了。

所以，DPD成了最大可能的目标圈子。

这结论让汉克在回到警局的时候看什么都觉得可疑，又或者说，看谁都觉得不顺眼，尤其是那几个未婚的男警员——迈克？不，这小子是个花花肠子！罗杰斯？得了吧，别以为我不知道他背地底下嗜赌成性！还有去年离婚的约翰，他可不是什么好脾气的，康纳绝不能跟一个家暴狂在一起……

“嘿！嘿！！老家伙你看着点！”

还在分神东张西望的汉克被人拉了一把，堪堪站住脚没跟盖文.李德的那张臭脸撞到一起，

“眼睛塞安卓屁眼里去了吗，老东西！”

后者嚣张的在他眼前竖了根中指，汉克眉头一皱就打算常规性的给他一拳揍过去，但在他出手之前，康纳挡在了他的面前。

“抱歉警探，副队长不是故意的。”RK800彬彬有礼的压下了那只竖着中指的手，并且将一杯咖啡递给了对方，“祝您生活愉快！”

“哈、你们……”

李德警探的脸上露出了一种像踩到狗屎一般的表情，最后他一抬手打翻了那杯咖啡，骂骂咧咧着走远了。

“康纳，对于这种人，你下次就该把咖啡直接浇到他脸上去！”

“没有这个必要，副队长，他一贯如此。”

“一贯如此欠揍！”

汉克气哼哼的坐回位置上，突然觉得哪儿好像有点不对，比如……康纳刚才说的是“他”，不是“盖文”也不是“李德警探”，他没有叫那混蛋的名字？

安德森副队长不高兴了，皱着眉向对面看看，他的仿生人搭档似乎完全没察觉到他的不愉快，很快便已经开始链接电脑处理起了工作。

不会……真的是那个混蛋吧？！

汉克仔细回想了一下，今天一整天，康纳好像的确没有叫过盖文.李德的名字，在此之后，他留神盯了康纳的整整一个下午，RK800行动如常，丝毫看不出任何异样，除了……他依旧没叫过盖文.李德的名字，哪怕那混蛋一再挑衅。

不，这太糟糕了……这绝对不行！是谁都可以，但绝对不能是盖文那样的混蛋！

“康纳你跟我过来一下！”

在康纳第三次对盖文警探的故意找茬视而不见的时候，汉克终于忍无可忍拍着桌子站了起来。

他几乎是抓着康纳的领带把小仿生人揪到了茶水间，并用一个眼神成功吓跑了正在此处休憩（且打算留下来八卦一下）的缇娜警官。

“康纳，听着，我不是想干涉你的私人问题！但这次，不行！”

“什么……不行？”

“关于你喜欢的人，康纳，我希望你能明白，你喜欢上的是一个不折不扣的混蛋！”

“副队长，我没……”

“别再跟我说你没有，我不是傻瓜，康纳，我能看得出！”

他扳着仿生人的肩膀直视着他躲躲闪闪的眼神，丝毫没给康纳任何一点回避的余地。

果然，在人类几十年审讯经验累积成的强大气场下，康纳额角的灯圈变成了黄色。

“这么说…副队长你已经知道了？”

谈判专家的舌头突然打了结，他支支吾吾的低下头去，额角的光圈闪个不停。

可怜的孩子，汉克突然有点不忍心起来，但更多的是一种不可名状的难受，因为康纳承认了，是的，他承认了，他果然爱上了那个混蛋！

这没道理，汉克想说服自己找一个理由出来，或者任何一点蛛丝马迹，但是没有，或者感情这种东西从来也不讲理由，就像他找不出自己心脏揪成一团的原因，他松开手，也许他应该给康纳一个拥抱，但最终他只是拍了拍仿生人的肩。

“听我说，康纳，放弃吧，我并不想打击你，但这不会有什么好结果，相信我，我是说……你值得更好的！”

“我不这样认为，副队长，我是真的爱着……”突然，康纳似乎发现了什么，他皱着眉向汉克身后探了探身体：“李德警探！我不认为在背后偷听别人说话是种礼貌的行为。”

然后他重新将目光收回来：“副队长？…你怎么了？”

“呃……没什么。你当我什么也没说。”

汉克尴尬的把眼神移开，但这一次，康纳终于也注意到了这显而易见的古怪——

“不是吧？副队长…你刚才是以为我……”

“对！就是这样！我以为你喜欢的人是盖文那混球！”

大使桥旁的河岸边，汉克坐在长椅的靠背上，自暴自弃的将一个啤酒罐扔进前方的垃圾桶，反正都已经被看出来了，他也没什么必要隐瞒了。

是康纳提出他们应该好好“谈谈”，但最后“坦白交代”的自始至终只有他，而康纳，今天的康纳一反常态沉默得像只折了天线的古董收音机。

“还有早上的时候…好吧其实我今天一天都在观察你，康纳，但我没有恶意，我只是想帮你……”

难得一见的，康纳默不作声的主动开启了另一罐啤酒递给人类。

“我知道你想做什么，康纳，该死的你应该告诉我！以我们的关系你难道不相信我会祝福你吗？我真的只是想帮你，我可以帮你告诉那个人……”

这句话到了最后变成了小声的嘀咕，是这样吗？真的只是想帮他？没有别的想法？这的会愉快的祝福他？汉克.安德森在心里小声的问自己，他总觉得有哪儿不太对，但是，是哪儿呢？

而康纳，康纳依旧没有回答，他低着头看着看着脚边的积雪，好半天才小声的说出一句：“不用了，副队长。”

“什么？”

“我说，不用了。也许卡姆斯基先生是对的。”

“什么对的？”

“卡姆斯基先生也许是在用这种方式告诉我，我应该冷静的想一想，那个人…他也许根本就不会接受我。”

“别瞎说，康纳，我认为他就是在添乱！”

汉克把手里的易拉罐捏得噼啪作响，确依旧不能缓解一整天以来都在内心盘旋的那种违和感。

“你不用安慰我，副队长，真的没关系的。”

“不，康纳，我认为……”

等等！不对！

握着啤酒罐的手指突然一僵。

“康纳，”人类转过头看着路灯下仿生人清澈的双眼，“你刚才叫我什么？”

“副队长……”

“嗯哼~康纳……”

“什么？”

“**我叫什么名字？**”

“……”

这一天，康纳最终还是完成了他的告白，

以一种，不那么常规的方式。

冰雪湖畔的别墅中，卡姆斯基先生满意的一拍手：“你看，王子通过了考验，我用事实证明了，魔法最终总会输给爱情，对吗克洛伊？”

站在他背后汇报完结局的金发美人认真思考了几秒。

“卡姆斯基先生，关于这件事，我认为安德森副队长说得很对。”

“哪一点？”

“您就是来添乱的。”


End file.
